


Realize

by RyuRyuko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh DM
Genre: Fluff, Heartshipping, M/M, joey is really bad at realizing things, seto and mokuba show up for like one sentence, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRyuko/pseuds/RyuRyuko
Summary: Short and Sweet Heartshipping! Happy birthday to Yugi! :0





	Realize

Ryou and Yugi were always close. To their friends, they seemed inseparable. Always going to the arcade together, or to game stores for DND things. Their friends thought it was sweet, they were almost always seen together. Ryou would usually sleep over at Yugi’s house, they would get shakes together.

Joey thought it would be great if they got together as a couple. And he was going to get them together! Cause that’s what friends do! I think! His words not mine! 

But there was one flaw in his oh so perfect plan. A major one. 

Joey always hinted at them, that they belong together. Anzu would more subtly imply that they would look cute together. And Tristan! Uh...he’s a little more blunt. “You two would make a great couple.”  
That’s literally what he said.

Yugi would smile and laugh, Ryou doing the same but quieter. They didn’t take these suggestions seriously. And they all sorta stopped trying to get them together until Yugi’s 18th birthday, which was just around the corner, the next day in fact.

Anzu and Ryou were shopping for him, trying to find perfect gifts. Small of course, Yugi never was one for wanting huge gifts. Ryou had hidden his gift for Yugi out of Anzu’s view, he wanted it to be a surprise! 

The day had come! Yugi’s birthday. All of his friends were sitting around him at the table as they talked excitedly to each other. They all ate cake while Yugi was going through his presents from his friends. 

Anzu has gotten him a small plush dog, which Joey was a little less excited about. Joey has gotten him a pocket knife, Yugi doesn’t want to know why. Tristan had simply gotten him a picture of Yugi and all their friends together. Duke, of course, got him custom dice. Seto and Mokuba got him a new laptop for him to play games on.

And then there was Ryou’s gift. It was a small gift, a little box. “Here...Yugi. Something special.” He muttered as he pushed the small box over to him. Pink highlighted his cheeks as Yugi opened the small box. 

Inside was a small, silver ring. With a sapphire on top. “Ryou, is this?” Yugi couldn’t finish the rest of his question as the rest of his friends burst out in yells. “A RING?” Most of them were yelling.

When it finally quieted down, Ryou explained,”A promise ring...for us.” Yugi smiled and grabbed the paler boy’s hand. “Its perfect, thank you Ryou. I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.” He rubbed his thumb over Ryou’s.

“BOYFRIEND?!! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DATING??” Joey cried out, loudly I might add. Like glass might break! “We’ve been dating for 3 years now, Joey. How have you not noticed?” Ryou asked, confusion written on his face. “I...” Joey paused mid-sentence, thinking back to the last 3 years. How didn’t he notice? They were always together, all the time. 

How did they miss such a sweet couple?

**Author's Note:**

> I STILL DONT EDIT MY WORKS IM BAD AT REMEMBERING IM SORRY


End file.
